


You're a Useless Child

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M, Song: You're A Useless Child, Songfic, This Is Basically Written AMV, Verbal Abuse, What Do You Call the Inverse of Fix-it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: You are an absolutelyabsolutely worthless childWithout a doubt the mostworthless kid in this whole worldBased on (as seen from the title), Kikuo's "You're a Useless Child/Kimi wa Dekinai ko". A look at Sinestro and Hal's relationship throughout the years. If you're familiar with the lyrics you can already guess how this is going to end (spoiler alert, not good).
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Kudos: 10





	You're a Useless Child

**Author's Note:**

> As a side not I never thought I would ever put the tag "Based on a Vocaloid Song" on a fucking Sinhal fic, but there are surprisingly a lot of dark Vocaloid songs who fit these two out there 
> 
> this is kinda shit but the idea's been bugging my head for weeks
> 
> so....enjoy

_You are an absolutely, absolutely worthless child_

_Without a doubt the most worthless kid in this whole world_

_Lalala_ **_~_ **

When Sinestro took a first look at his newest trainee, he was.... _not impressed_ , to say the least. He had known a bit about the less-developed, chaotic backwater planet of Sector 2814 and already set low expectations for himself. But even then, watching the new recruit demonstrate his recklessness by not bringing his ring with him while flying made him wonder what the Guardians were thinking to send him on this particular task.

The Earthman, named Hal Jordan, only looked at him with an incredulous look as both of them were hovering amongst the pieces of his disassembled plane.

“What the hell was that for?!” the human screamed at him. Sinestro didn’t answer and took the opportunity to take a closer look at his newest trainee. Jordan, like a typical human looked rather lithe and fragile, even if his toned appearance suggested that he was more physically capable than other members of his species, and it was obvious from his reckless attitude how wholly unprepared Jordan really was in regards to being a Green Lantern. Infact, it was a wonder how Jordan even passed the basic training to get the Lantern badge in the first place.

Perhaps, there really was more to Jordan than what meets the eye. But as of now, Sinestro had very little hope.

“Lantern of Sector 2814. You’re wasting your time.”

“And who the hell are you?”

“I am Thaal Sinestro of Sector 1417. You have been sent under my tutelage for your further training as a Green Lantern.”

_Lalala you are awful at studying,_

_exercises, and speaking_

_You are just a destitute,_

_dense and dirty child_

_Yet I still fell in love with the_

_sobbing that came from your mouth_

_That couldn’t even begin_

_to utter its own name_

Many cycles had gone by since he started training Jordan and he didn’t seem to be showing any remarkable improvements.

“Whew! Damn! I did that perfectly, right?”

“You still dropped one of the boulders. Try again.”

“What?! Come on now, I’m pretty sure I’m already good enough! We’ve been at this for 4 hours!”

“I did tell you to make sure not to drop any of them, right? Now do it again, until not a single one of them drops.” Sinestro said nonchalantly as he proceeded to drop several giant boulders on top of Jordan.

“Oh, for God’s sa- whoa!”

For one thing, he was rather impulsive and short-sighted Sinestro presumed it was due to his kind being more predisposed towards those traits, being a less-evolved species. But even so Sinestro simply couldn’t tolerate such disorderly nature.

These flaws more often than not led to an array of problems to two of them on their missions, whether it be almost getting eaten by a giant man-eating flower after touching it, getting hypnotized by a sentient, gelatinous mass native to Lycia IV, or almost getting into trouble with the Rannian officials after one off-hand remark directed at them.

“Right, um….I guess that was a close one.” Jordan remarked after they managed to avoid the aforementioned conflict with the Rann officials. Sinestro didn’t respond, but merely turned around to look at Jordan in the eye and immediately punch him in the gut, causing the human to keel over on the ground.

“Ouch! Gah!”

“Stand up straight.” 

“Khh….I- unff!”

Jordan struggled to stand up, only for Sinestro to backhand him and throw him to the ground again.

“What were you thinking?! Saying that kind of word towards one of their officials...did you ever think of what that could result in for both of us back there?!” Sinestro shouted at the human, now bleeding from both his nose and mouth and sporting a large bruise on the side of his forehead as a result of the blows he received.

“They were all acting like a bunch of smug, self-righteous assholes anyway! We as Green Lanterns can’t just let them stomp on our pride like that, now can we?!” Jordan yelled back, which gave him yet another blow from Sinestro, this time in the rib.

“You idiot! If it weren't for my interference they would have thrown you into one of their jails, and you would have likely _stayed_ there since the Corps doesn't consider you important enough to risk an all-out war with Rann."

“Tch.” Jordan merely shrugged off while wiping the blood off his face. 

It was always the same. Sinestro incessantly tried to teach Jordan the proper ways of becoming a Green Lantern but the damn human just seemingly _refused_ to learn, and it cost him every time he ignored his warnings.

And yet. Every time, Sinestro still stepped in to save him anyway.

_You’re a germy, crybaby,_

_scaredy-cat-- just ignore it all_

_Come here, your guardian_

_will protect you together,_

_tethered, stay with me forever_

“Are you hurt?” Sinestro asked the wounded Jordan while supporting him on the shoulder. They had just gotten back from a particularly grueling mission facing drug traffickers in Axulii II. 

“Eh, one of them managed to shoot at my left forearm. But it’s nothing too much for me.”

“They still could have gotten you. Lunging at a trap like that was such a basic mistake, even for you.”

“I had a plan in mind in case something went awry.” Jordan replied with his usual, self-assured stare and smirk, which Sinestro had seen too much in regards to Jordan putting himself in danger time and time again. Sinestro responded in kindby narrowing his eyes. “I won’t save you the next time.” he replied.

“Well, you can sleep easy in that regard. But...eh, well….”

“...thanks for that, anyway.”

“...hmph. You’re welcome…. _rookie_.”

It’s true that Sinestro was always frustrated by Jordan’s stupidity and impulsiveness, especially when it almost dragged _him_ into trouble in their missions. There were several times when he almost decided to give the human up as simply too hopeless to train. 

But ultimately, Sinestro couldn’t find it in him to actually do it. Despite all the things that Sinestro found frustrating about Jordan there were some that endeared him to Sinestro as well. There was just the way how Jordan's stubborn resolve which still managed to shine him through even the hardest situations piqued Sinestro’s interest, especially coming from such an immature species. 

Over time, Sinestro had sensed the blooming potential within Jordan, despite his earlier doubts. If he were to give up, that would say more about his own abilities, his own weakness in not being able to guide a young, fledgling Lantern. It would mean admitting defeat, which is one thing Green Lantern’s don’t do.

Reckless and irresponsible as his protege might be, Sinestro would not give up on him. Not as long as Sinestro was still there. He had seen the immense potential Jordan had within him and Sinestro would make sure to realize it with every bit of his strength.

_Lala, la a lullaby to go to sleep,_

_Together we will sing a lovely_

_duet to sleep at ease, peacefully,_

_Sing with me and sleep at ease_

_you wretched, lonely, child_

It was after their confrontation against drug traffickers, when Sinestro and Jordan returned to Oa to get some rest inside Sinestro’s quarters. At first Sinestro was annoyed and told Jordan to sleep on his own, and yet he still felt sorry seeing Jordan’s worn out state, allowing him to sleep on Sinestro’s lap.

Sinestro reflected on all the time they had spent up to this moment. From when their first meeting, and how far along the way Jordan had come since Sinestro still doubted his capabilities. Jordan still had a lot of forthcomings, sure, but it would be a lie to say that Sinestro wasn’t proud of how far Jordan had gotten under his guidance. 

And yet, watching the human sleep so comfortably and soundly, Sinestro was reminded of how... _fragile_ and _helpless_ Jordan almost looked, in contrast from his usual tough demeanor he has put on himself. 

Sinestro was the one who had witnessed his growth as a Lantern and knew him better than anyone. He knew that Jordan needed him and his guidance. Inside that silent, dark room, Sinestro swore to never leave Hal and keep him safe. 

Always, by _Sinestro’s_ side forever.

_You are an absolutely_

_absolutely useless child_

_Without a doubt the most_

_useless kid in this whole world_

_You are an absolutely_

_absolutely useless child_

_A child who would have been_

_dead if it weren’t for me_

_You are an absolutely_

_absolutely useless child_

_Such a sad, very sad,_

_good for nothing kid_

_You are an absolutely_

_absolutely useless child_

_It will be myself, your_

_guardian, who will save you_

_Lalala~_

However, nothing good lasts forever.

A while after their fleeting moments of happiness together, Hal - _Jordan_ , his student was too blinded by the Guardians’ deception that he wasn’t able to comprehend what Sinestro had done to preserve order and peace on his planet. He was disgracefully banished from the corps and came into contact with the yellow energy of fear.

Now, he has returned with his own corps opposing the Green Lantern Corps, and once again he faced his former student, the one who had betrayed him years ago.

Even after so many years, he still had that same kind of determined resolution. Admirable, if not foolish. But willpower alone is not enough to defeat Sinestro.

“Hello, Jordan. Back to the side of the Guardians?” he sneered, staring down at Jordan as he floated above him.

“You will pay for every evil you have committed.”

Sinestro chuckled. “For what? For bringing order and harmony that this chaotic universe needed?”

“You’ve instilled fear into your own people and turned your own planet into a dictatorship! Not to mention all the murders you’ve committed, and, and….” Jordan trailed off after his sentence, seemingly mumbling something Sinestro couldn’t catch. However, he decided to quickly lunge onto Sinestro.

A foolish decision.

Sinestro immediately trapped Jordan inside a construct of a pincher with ease. As the Green Lantern was struggling to escape Sinestro approached him close, getting his face perhaps way too close for Jordan’s comfort.

“And you think the Guardians are any better? Jordan, you know that the Guardians’ principles are flawed, that they too have used fear to keep a tight leash on any potential threats to their rule. They’ve had numerous failures which they had tried to cover up because they don’t want to face the consequences of their actions. And yet you keep foolishly risking your life fighting for them, anyway.” he said, with Jordan only replying with a harsh stare in kind.

Sinestro smirked, a low chuckle coming out of his lips. “You just keep disappointing me, Jordan.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jordan retaliated with a construct of his own, shaped into a hammer.

_From my sneering lips erupts a_

_tiny voice expelling slander_

_Now let us listen to the_

_monotone shriek I love_

_Nevertheless time continues_

_to continue and continue_

_You are a child with_

_insufficient time or brains_

_Now it’s too late; you’re_

_mentally not there_

_Such a cute kid, good kid,_

_you belong to only me_

When Sinestro saw the sorry state Jordan was in after getting expelled from the Corps, he was somehow not surprised. With how chaotic and disorderly the man was Sinestro had guessed it he would have had trouble getting his life back in order. 

When he arrived in front of the human aimlessly standing in front of his door Sinestro had somewhat expected Jordan to strike at him with burning vitriol, especially since it was _him_ who was admitted back to the Green Lantern Corps. But what he saw instead was Jordan leering at him silently with quiet contempt.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jordan said, a tone of exasperation in his voice.

"You will come with me to Korugar. My Corps has turned against me and my people after I returned to the Green Lantern Corps. You will help me free Korugar." Sinestro replied, crossing his arms. Jordan replied with a bitter chuckle after a second of silence.

"And _why_ would I ever do that, may I ask?"

"Because I can give you your ring back, for one thing, and since you seem to be once again not having any clue on what to do with your aimless life with your failed relationships and chances, I assume?”

Jordan took several steps towards Sinestro and, , after standing approximately mere _inches_ away from his face, muttered, " _Fuck. Off_."

It took only a split second when Sinestro practically launched Jordan off the building before grabbing him with a construct chain and pinning him to the wall of another building in front of it, high atop the night streets of Coast City.

“Gah!”

"All this time of me being away from the Corps and I thought you'd at least use your time to learn something worthwhile. Looks like I expected too much from you, again." Sinestro said as he approached Jordan futilely struggling to escape the green bonds.

"Why?! Why did you come back to me? You ran out of people to torment so you decided to go for me? As if you haven't ruined my life enough already?" 

"I have neither the time nor patience for your usual whinging, Jordan, and for each second we waste another person on Korugar suffers. You’re a Green Lantern, Jordan. This is your responsibility.”

"Oh so now you're trying to throw that responsibility crap at me?"

Sinestro didn’t reply, but rather carefully eyed Jordan’s face and took his hand to lift his chin up. 

"You haven't much control over your life just like your ring. You have always tried to hide that, but the matter of fact is you know you always mess things up. And I know for a fact that you'd do anything to get off this mudball because being a Green Lantern is the only way you can get a semblance of control over your otherwise chaotic life, and you're only blaming me because you refuse to admit to your own mistakes. _That_ , Jordan, is the definition of pathetic." Sinestro said as he released Jordan, letting him fall into the ground. Jordan cleaned his suit of dirt as he continued to look at Sinestro with contempt, though this time he seemed to have run out of his usual retorts when Sinestro presented him with a Green Lantern ring.

_"So shut up and do as I say."_

_Lala, la a lullaby to go to sleep_

_Now on the hypnotizing_

_brink of dreams, drowsily_

_Dance with me, dance with me,_

_together let’s dance forever,_

_wretched, lonely, child_

_Child_

Sinestro watched as Jordan slept on his shoulder, gently running his hand through his brown hair. 

He watched the way his chest rose up and down as he breathed. Feeling the warmth of his skin against his own. A reminder that Jordan is _here_ and _alive_ with him.

After receiving visions of the Guardians’ nefarious plans for the Third Army Sinestro had gotten Jordan back with him in order to stop them. Even with how long Sinestro had known of the Guardians’ insanity he had never expected this extent.

He and Jordan may have had differences and clashed over it in the past, but none of that is relevant now.

Sinestro had many times fought and lost. But now, he had sworn to not let it happen ever again.

They will go through this together, and alive.

_You are an absolutely_

_absolutely useless child_

_Without a doubt the most_

_useless kid in this whole world_

_You are a terribly,_

_terribly, lonely child_

_Since I’m the only one_

_who would protect you_

Sinestro swung his construct blade at two of the Black Lanterns that came after him, cleanly slicing their heads off. Three other Black Lanterns struck at him from behind, though he managed to blast a hole through them before they were able to damage him.

Sinestro had lost count at how many Black Lanterns they had taken care of since the beginning of the night. And yet, these seemingly infinite waves of Black Lanterns kept coming after them, their numbers barely dwindling at all as more and more were raised by the Black Hand. Sinestro turned to see Jordan just barely fending off the corpses attacking him. 

They couldn’t keep this up. They had to figure out how to get to Black Hand and permanently end the source to all of this. _Especially_ since they could not risk dying at all. 

“Argh!” Jordan cried out after getting his arm slashed by one of the Black Lanterns.

“Jordan!”

Sinestro leaped in front of Jordan in the nick of time to save him from the other Black Lanterns, at the cost of him getting wounded as well before managing to slash the two Black Lanterns in half.

“Sinestro!”

“I already told you to not stay too close to me!” 

Sinestro looked at Jordan’s wound. The attack of the Black Lanterns left a rather large, bloody gash on Jordan’s right arm. 

“It’s pretty bad.”

“Yeah, I think I already know that much.” 

Meanwhile, more and more corpses were getting revived by Black Hand and soon enough, Sinestro and Jordan were practically surrounded.

“More of them keeps coming. We need to retreat.”

Jordan’s breath kept getting heavier. He wouldn’t be able to survive if they didn’t find some way out of this soon.

“Hold on….I need to go after them. Maybe...if I can…”

To Sinestro’s shock, Jordan stood up and walked closer towards the Black Lanterns around him. 

“You can’t do that! We have to pull back!”

Despite Sinestro’s warnings, Jordan still ignored him and went on his own way, like always. It really shouldn’t have surprised Sinestro anymore but it still frustrated him to no end.

“Jordan, wait! JORDAN!”

_Despite everything, that_

_child won’t trust me at all_

_And decided to run far away from my side_

_And before I realized it,_

_that child was bloodied_

_Even so that child ran away from my side_

Sinestro ran after Jordan, effortlessly cut wading through the waves after waves of Black Lanterns in his way. Trying to handle the Black Lanterns all by himself, while wounded...what was he thinking?!

He had to stop Jordan before it’s too late. They could think how to defeat the Black Lanterns later.

After a while Sinestro took notice of the blood trail leading to an opening to a forest outside of Black Hand’s residency.

However, once he followed it he was taken aback by the sight in front of him.

His jaw almost dropped.

Jordan was laying on the ground, all bloody while surrounded by the remnants of the Black Lanterns.

“JORDAN!”

“O-oh, Sin...it’s-”

Sinestro bent down to take a closer look. It was way worse than he thought; wounds and scratches everywhere, blood mixed with the disgusting black ooze. He carefully lifted Jordan’s head with his left hand. 

“Don’t. Not another word, I have to-”

“No….there’s no need to….arkh!”

Sinestro looked to the wound where Jordan’s hand was covering and sure enough, there was a large human bone impaled through his ribcage.

“Hey!”

“Ngghh….”

At this point, Sinestro probably already understood that trying to move Jordan further would make things even worse, so Sinestro decided to hold the human closer to his chest. 

“Hal….you….”

“It...it’s okay….I….”

Hal didn’t continue, but he raised his right hand, which Sinestro grabbed. He could feel his hand trembling with how much strength Hal must have mustered just to lift it up.

At this moment, there were already a million thoughts scrambling inside Sinestro’s head, things he had always wanted to say to Hal. But somehow, all he could manage was silence as he waited for the inevitable.

He saw Hal’s lips tremble as if he wanted to say something, but all he could attempt was a weak smile in a failed attempt to reassure Sinestro. 

Sinestro remained silent as he watched color slowly drain out of Jordan’s eyes, the determined glint ever-so present in those hazel depths die out.

And finally, Hal’s ring - the ring Sinestro had given him - detached itself from his finger, floating for a good second in front of Sinestro. 

_“Lantern of Sector 2814 deceased. Scanning for replacement sentient.”_

Sinestro was only able to watch as the ring blitzed off to the sky in a streak of green light. Meanwhile, he could feel Hal’s hand, which he had been holding, slowly get heavier and heavier before finally slipping off of Sinestro’s hold. 

“....Hal?”

_Child_

_CHILD?_

Sinestro stood silently among the dismembered corpses of the Guardians. His entire being was surging with Parallax’s power, the Guardians’ blood staining his armor of matching color as every other Lantern Corps stared at him. Some were looking with shock and horror, while others had an unsure expression on their faces. He couldn’t care less. 

After the battle against the First Lantern, after the destruction of Korugar...he had brought _justice_ on the Guardians of the Universe for everything that they’ve done. 

But even so, the void left by grief inside Sinestro remained still.

Korugar, his people, and _him_ are all gone.

The events from several days ago was still hot on his mind. That one moment replaying itself over and over again. When he held Hal in his arms, slowly dying as he huffed out his last breath. 

Most of all, was that aching regret that Sinestro never got the chance to say sorry, after everything. But would Hal forgive him, after everything? No, of course he wouldn’t, not after Sinestro had failed him. Just like how he had failed Arin too.

Despite all the power that he had, the power he had _now_ , Sinestro knew it’s already too late.

Hal is gone and will never come back. _A_ _nd it's all Sinestro's fault._

His fault for not being strong enough. His fault for leaving Hal's side.

In front of the rest of the fools who didn't understand anything Sinestro wanted nothing but to scream. But there was no one for him to hear it, anyway.

In the end, he simply ended up all alone again.

_I am an absolutely_

_absolutely worthless child_

_I’m a worthless child because_

_mine lives on no more_

_I am an absolutely_

_absolutely worthless child_

_Now I have nobody to save me from myself_

_I am a terribly, terribly, lonely child_

_I’m a lonely child because_

_mine lives no more_

_I am a terribly, terribly, lonely child_

_If only I could turn back_

_the hands on the clock_

_Aah~_

_Lalala~_


End file.
